Mala noche
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Extracto: "Bien,cálmate Levi, hagamos recuento. Estás en la habitación de Hanji, ella está desnuda abrazándote, anoche absorbiste más alcohol que bob esponja y luego tuviste un polvo. La buena noticia de todo esto es que,al menos,estaba vestido."


**LOOK AT MY HORSE, MY HORSE IS AMAZING (8) **

**¿Cómo están, ovejas descarriadas? C: **

**Les traigo otra entrega,solo que ahora es un LeviHan para descansar de tanta mariconería junta que les doy(?). **

**Dedicado a Tear Antoniette.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como los otros fics** **C: **

* * *

Sentía sus párpados pesados, no sabía si quiera dónde o en qué tipo de lugar estaba. Se sentía suave,entre sábanas,seguramente estaba en una cama. No poseía ropa,lo sabía pues todo su cuerpo percibía directamente la tela tersa que le abrigaba. Movió su pierna un poco,por reflejo nada más, y tocó un muslo suave y liso,como de mujer. En ese momento abrió los ojos de súbito.

Estaba en una cama,desnudo y con una mujer. No,no con una mujer...con _ella. _

Respiró con rapidez,intentando calmarse. Giró su cabeza con lentitud, recordando a la muchacha del exorcista, para encontrarse con los cabellos castaños de Hanji, sueltos en todo su esplendor.

¡¿En qué tipo de fiesta estuvo metido anoche?!.

Rápidamente y con sigilo se apresuró para salir de ese lugar. Se colocó su camisa de una manera poco pulcra pues se veía desarreglada (lo cuál no le agradaba,pero solo le importaba huir) e intentó colocarse sus pantalones a saltos,pues metió una pierna y con la otra saltaba hacia la puerta.

En eso,con toda su suerte menopausica, se resbaló con los documentos que Hanji tenía regados por el suelo de su habitación,causando un gran estruendo. Ella nunca fue muy ordenada,no podía culparla,pero,dios...¿Justo ahora?.

La muchacha se despertó de golpe,viendo a Rivaille en el suelo con sus pantalones a medio colocar.

—¿A dónde te dirigías, Pequeñín?.

—Eso no te importa, cuatro ojos.

—Oh,claro que me importa~. No puedes tratarme de esa manera tan frívola, ¡Con todas las cosas maravillosas que me dijiste anoche!.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza. No era que no pensara cosas maravillosas de ella,solo que no pensaba estar ebrio hasta aquel punto. Se levantó con dignidad y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas,terminó de colocarse debidamente sus pantalones y arreglar los detalles imperfectos de sus prendas.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Respondió,recuperando la compostura.

—"Hanji,Hanji,vamos,así,ah,ah~" —Repitió la muchacha,imitando la voz del pelinegro.

El hombre solo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y lanzarle una mirada fulminante. Él ni siquiera hablaba así,por lo demás.

—No pongas esa cara, fue una buena noche. —Alentó la muchacha,levantando un pulgar, a lo mejor así también levantaba el humor de su compañero.

—Lo siento,no me puedo quedar. —Dijo con falsa lástima el muchacho.— Mi planeta me necesita.

—¡Esa es la misma excusa que le dices a Eren! —Mencionó la chica como si se tratase de un descubrimiento.

—Sí,solamente que con él NO tengo noches apasionadas. —Recalcó,exasperado. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese adolescente hormonal en todo esto?, llevaban una perfecta relación verdugo/niñero - esclavo/esperanza de la humanidad.

—Aww,Rivaille,quién diría que tenías un lado amoroso después de todo. —Dijo cariñosa la mujer,levantándose de la cama para abrazar al varón,quien instintivamente se alejó.

Se alejó no solo porque no le agradaban los abrazos,sino porque Hanji estaba desnuda.

—Ponte algo,es una orden.

—Estoy segurísima de que ayer viste mucho más y no dijiste nada. —Respondió a la vez que le propinaba aquel abrazo.

Demonios,lo dejó en jaque-mate.

Bien,cálmate Levi, hagamos recuento. Estás en la habitación de Hanji, ella está desnuda abrazándote, anoche absorbiste más alcohol que bob esponja y luego tuviste un polvo. La buena noticia de todo esto es que,al menos,estaba vestido.

Fue una mala idea haber fornicado en la cama de la castaña,mejor dicho,haberlo hecho en su habitación pues las habitaciones del ejército eran compartidas,seguramente algunos soldados estaban circulando detrás de esa puerta y él saldría de ahí desarreglado muy temprano en la mañana. DEFINITIVAMENTE eso no sería bueno para su imagen y peor aún era el hecho de que estaban tocando la puerta con insistencia en todo el rato que él pensaba esto.

—¡Señorita Hanji,ábrame por favor!.

—Maldito seas,Moblit. —Musitó el francés.

—No,esa no es la voz de Moblit. Es Armin. —Aclaró la muchacha,sonriente.

—Maldito seas,Armin. —Aunque hubiera sido cualquier persona (incluso su madre) la hubiera maldecido. Ni siquiera conocía bien al mocoso,solo sabía que era amigo de la infancia de Eren y,por lo tanto,igual de hormonal y estúpido. No tenía nada personal en contra del inglés,solamente no estaba en el lugar indicado ni en el momento indicado.

Hanji soltó al pequeño cabo solamente para ir a atender a Armin,pero el otro la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo en seco.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Le gritó lo más bajo que pudo,para pasar inadvertido.—Primero debo irme de aquí sin que nadie me vea y,por lo demás,ni siquiera estás vestida.

—Oh,es cierto. —Se percató la chica, despreocupada.

Así,ella fue a vestirse con rapidez,pues sus ropas no eran complicadas de colocarse y eso facilitaba el trabajo. En eso,Rivaille estaba ideando una manera de cómo irse sin salir herido. Ni siquiera traía consigo su equipo de maniobras 3D,sino,hubiera podido huir oportunamente por la ventana (antes de que Hanji despertara).

Cuando la de anteojos terminó su labor,le avisó a su subordinado que la puerta estaba sin seguro para que pudiese pasar;le importó poco si Levi había huido o no.

Y la cosa es,que no había huido todavía. Después la maldeciría mil y un veces,ahora necesitaba pasar desapercibido antes de que el mocoso entrase.

—Con su permiso. —Dijo el rubio al pasar,educadamente.—Traje los documentos que me pidió. Están firmados y perfectamente ordenados,de esta manera el comandante Erwin podrá leerlos sin confundirse,como siempre se queja de sus reportes. —Explicó,esbozando una leve sonrisa amable.

—Armin,eres una dulzura. —Elogió la fémina, contenta con el desempeño de su alumno. Recibió los papeles y le agradeció una vez más,aunque,cuando estaba a punto de despedirse y cerrarle la puerta,el muchacho le dijo algo más.

—Señorita Hanji,¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?.

—Claro, la que tú quieras. —Respondió con confianza.

—¿Qué hace el cabo Rivaille en la esquina con una ampolleta en la boca y una pantalla de lámpara en la cabeza?.

Maldición,pensó que el rubio tendría un coeficiente intelectual igualitario al de Eren.

Aún así,su caracterización de lampara de noche era perfecta.

* * *

** Dios,como me costó escribir esto :C **

**No es mi estilo la parte amorosa, soy solo la que hace fics randoms(?). **

**En fin,espero les haya gustado, casi exploté mi cerebro para hacer un final digno(?). **

**Dejen review y les regalo una marsopa C: **


End file.
